Viruses
by Wingedhatchling
Summary: A girl awakes in the digital world. There she saves an egg that had been fated for destruction. This egg digivolves into her constant companion. This companion seems to be able to digivolve and the girl is too old to be a new digidestine and does not have a digivise. On thier journey for survival and answers, the duo make many acquaintances that normal digmon would avoid...
1. Chapter 1

**_I have not written anything recently for fanfiction. This story happened with me drawing out a fun little (Not really that little) sketch of a digimon in it's champion stage. Then came all the other forms and soon came a human friend and then a backstory and then blahblahblah. So far I have three chapters written and I plan to carry this story to the end. It may have graphic fight scenes and very slight sexual humor, so hence the rating. Hope you like it ;D_**

**_Oh also I do not own Digimon. I only own my own ideas and plot. I wrote this so even people who do not know very much about digimon can still read and enjoy. People who do know very much about digimon will also still enjoy the story as well and may go Oh hey it's them~from that one time, a lot. I'll avoid writing about digimon tamers unless someone really tells me about a good idea that involves one, or if I really have to briefly. Feel free to give me ideas even if thier rediculous :) _**

_Ignorance may bliss, but with knowledge we can better protect the ones we love..._

_~Wingedhatchling _

**Virus Ch . 1**

A touch of warmth broke through the surrounding darkness, that was the girl's conciseness. The Brunette groaned, instinctively rolling onto her side. The warmth had been thrown off, but it soon came back with a bouncing vengeance.

The girl opened her eyes to find a very odd creature bouncing on her cheek. Yelping at the sudden thought of a giant black spider making a trampoline out of her face, the girl's upper body sprang up and sent the black creature flying away. It's real form was more surprising and she stared at the creature in shock. It's shape seemed to strongly resemble a hello-kitty head. It stared back at her with yellow eyes, clearly very curious.

It didn't seem dangerous, The girl considered, it could've chewed her face off at any time while she was asleep. So encouraged by her own thoughts, the girl crawled towards the creature and finally noticed her odd surroundings. The ground seemed to be a giant soft, bouncy quilt and there were towers made out of building blocks. Turning around the girl discovered a tree filled with toys where fruit or flowers would usually be.

At a sudden tugging sensation on her jeans, the girl scrambled around again and remembered the little black cat-head that was now a few inches away from her face.

"Hello," She breathed out in quiet amazement, "Can you talk?"

The creature didn't respond vocally, instead it did a few happy flips in the air, earning a soft smile from the girl.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." The girl said, "Well your adorable, but where did you come from? Are there others like you?"

The creature seemed to understand her, and it started bouncing away. The girl crawled after it. It led her to a field of eggs and cradles.

"Well, I guess if I was hungry, I could always have scrambled eggs." The girl laughed at the creatures face, "I was just kidding! Eggs make me feel sick."

The little creature gave her an odd look and then bounced away to one of the cradle. The girl started to follow. She yelped as her feet collided with an egg, sending her onto her face, and the egg into the air, to bouncing off of the girl's head and onto the soft ground.

"...You piece of poo." The girl hissed at the egg. It was brown with a black spike pattern. She crawled over to examine the strange egg. Would a Hello-kitty head hatch out of it? The girl noticed a small piece of paper that was crumpled under the egg. She quickly scanned it discovering five horrifying words.

_**1. Rub to hatch**_

_**2. destroy it **_

"What?" The girl re-read the piece of paper. How could something that had yet to live, deserve to die? The girl knew she didn't understand the customs of these creatures, but she also knew that everything deserved a chance, if not even a second chance. She suddenly found her hand on the egg's shell. Did she dare? She bit her lip and quickly looked around, there was no sign of any creatures, but the babies in the cradles. Maybe the adults wouldn't even be able to recognize the creature within the egg. The girl's hand started to gently caress the egg, being careful not to press on it.

Suddenly the entire egg started to glow! A high pitched _WEEEEE _come from it, and the round form started to morph, causing the girl to drop it into her lap. A cone formed, the top of it flopped back and a giant eye appeared in the middle of the creature, a small mouth underneath the eye appeared as well. The creature was pink and had circular lines, almost like a worm, going around it's body.

"Aboo?" The creature questioned the girl in front of it in a high soft voice.

"H-hello." The girl was taken aback. It looked nothing like the other creature she had encountered. With a timid hand, she stroked the top of it's head, earning a content sound and smile from the little creature in her lap. She sat with the creature for countless minutes, it made 'aboo' noises until it fell asleep. Truly just an innocent infant for now.

"What do you think your doing?" A scratchy low voice growled into the girl's ear. She yelped and sprang away from the voice, her little creature safely in her arms. "And with one of MY babies as well! Give him to me and get out of here."

"Uhh," If these were that...creature's babies, then he must have been the one who wanted the little one that she held to be destroyed. "No, thank you!"

"What?" The creature growled, it's rabbit-like ears went back and it raised it's many tails. "Why would you even consider saying that, little girl?"

"Because...I want to adopt him!" The girl couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Your just a child your-self." The creature looked annoyed and incredibly skeptical, "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"I-I'm Wisp, I come from the U.S (If that meant anything to him)" She straightened her-self, holding the creature in her arms more properly. She didn't like the look the big adult creature was giving him. "While I'm only sixteen years of age, my mother would be there to be a proper adult."

"Is...is that Aboo-mon?" The egg-care taker's pupils became hug and a look of rage mixed with fear came onto his face, "It is, you stupid girl!"

Wisp screeched in fear as a bolt of lightning narrowly missed her. The supposed 'Aboo-mon' whimpered and clenched onto the ends of bundles of Wisp's long hair with his mouth. The girl had never been a fast runner, but at that moment she bounded away, faster then she had ever moved in her life. It did help that the ground could be used a type of spring-board.

The egg-care taker ran after her, releasing an occasional bolt that Wisp could narrowly avoid by leaping at random, but slight angles. Aboo-mon was dangling behind her, clenching hair in his mouth, to keep from the rampaging rabbit-creature's grasp.

To her frustration, Wisp found the terrain changing to a forest setting and the ground becoming hard under her feet. The creature in pursuit would not give up, and her lungs were burning. Her brain seemed to finally wake up as she was powered by adrenaline and fear, her eyes darted to and fro. Ahead of her she spotted a massive nest, filled with eggs. A creature didn't like the idea of the egg-caretaker caring for their eggs. Wisp turned sharply in the direction of the nest, and bolted over the side, surprising her-self as she caught Aboo-mon and protected him in her arms as she hit the other side of the nest.

"You've trapped your-self!" their pursuer's voice roared in bitter triumph. His lightning raged into the air, and Wisp grasped her little newborn to her chest.

However, instead of lightning destroying her an angry screech and a howl of pain met her ears. Opening her eyes, Wisp was met with a giant flaming bird's back. Her wings were spread out and she was screeching, an enraged mother protecting her young.

"You fool!" The egg-caretaker's voice was growing far-away, much to Wisp's relief. However now the mother turned around, her fearsome eyes, and the teeth curving around her beak causing Wisp to become pale and once again clutch Aboo-mon to her chest.

**review please my beloved fanfic friends 3 Trolls please stay under your bridges, but if you have constructive critisism then that is very very wlecome**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Viruses CH . 2**_

Wisp met the bird-like creature's eyes. Her looks were fearsome, but her eyes had a soft, curious look to them.

"Who are you, laying in my nest?" The mother's deep alto's voice asked

"Hello," The girl was still slightly out of breath, "I-I'm Wisp, and this...is Aboo-mon. I'm sorry for invading your nest, but that lightning creature was trying to kill us and I was desperate!"

"I see," The creature did not seem angry, "I am Birdra-mon. I'm guessing your a human, little girl?"

The 'little girl' nodded. After the ten minute run she was tired, but luckily not all that sweaty. She sat with Aboo-mon clinging to her, eyeing Birdra-mon suspiciously. The large bird-like creature was staring at Wisp as if contemplating something. After a few minutes she sighed and finally spoke, much to the relief of the girl before her.

"Do you know where you are? Or what I even am?" The mother asked bluntly.

"No, I'm afraid not." The girl tilted her head as she replied. These obvious questions had been buried by the thoughts of how to survive.

"Little girl you are in the Digital-world," Birddra-mon stated, "I am a Digimon. So is the creature you hold, and the mon that chase you here." Wisp's eyes widened, she leaned forward hoping that Birdra-mon would tell her more. "You are not the first human to come here, there have been various more before you. They have been called the Digi-destined. Now girl do you possess a crest of some kind? Did you find anything that looked like an odd devise when you first came here."

The girl thought hard. She even searched her jean's pockets. She shook her head, she had nothing of the kind.

"I see." Birdra-mon lowered her head to inspect her further, "I do not know if humans have been brought here without a devise, but I do know that humans brought here have always had a purpose. So I shall feed you and let you rest for a little while in my nest and then you shall be on your way."

And, that's exactly what Birdra-mon did. She showed Wisp where she could collect fruit and she schooled her on what she considered the very basics of Digimon. Aboo-mon was happy to cling to the girl and made a habit of sitting on her head, during Birdra-mons brief lessons.

Wisp learned about Digilution and that there were various types of Digimon and some of them should be left alone. She also learned that lately a lot of 'viruses' were being hatched, and that was driving the egg-keeper a little crazy. That's why the mother had taken some of the eggs of her own kind and built a nest to raise them away from the egg-keeper.

Birdra-mon let them spend two nights there. However, on the third day the eggs hatched, so the new mother sent them on their way with a sack full of fruit. They were headed towards a supposed Digi-tavern, which Wisp may be able to work at a few days to earn some Digi-dollars.

Wisp traveled with Aboo-mon bouncing along next to her. They had only been traveling for five hours or so. So, far the terrain had remained forest, but to Wisp's irritation hills had started to appear as well. This trip may not be as easy as she had hoped.

Out of no where a whistler shot into Wisp's ears.

"What?" She turned to see a rather ridiculous looking digimon smiling at her, with his toungue sticking out. He almost looked like a cartoon character dressed up in a white tattered bed-sheet, pretending to be a ghost. Well, except that he was floating and had black eyes with whit irises...

"Sorry Lady! There's just a small toll to get past here!" Even his voice sounded a little goofy, "That'll be just fifteen digi-dollars!"

"Uhh," Wisp blushed with embarrassment and looked at her feet, "I have no money, I'm sorry."

"Seriously?" The ghost-like creature seemed both confused by her apology and poorness. "Aww, your sorta cute, give me a kiss instead then!"

"Ack!" The girl's gaze filled with disgust and unbelief. Aboo-mon gave a high-pitched snarl, seeming to sense her anger. "No way! Number One I'm not giving my first kiss to a gross, perverted bandit. And number Two, oh wait Number One is the only reason I need!"

The ghost-bandit's gaze suddenly became rageful and his lips curled back to show rows of large sharp teeth...whoops. Wisp instinctively backed away, she had to remember that in this world creatures of all kinds possessed powers.

"I-I'm sorry I snapped." She quickly apologized and shushed Aboo-mon who seemed to be able to hold a grudge longer then her and had resorted to making and odd very high-pitched "WHEE" sound, almost like a tea-pot going off. She turned back to the ghost, who had turned his angry expression into a look of annoyance, directed at Aboo-mon.

Wisp prepared to try to talk her way out of this, although she new that they'd probably just end up running again. Yet, as she tried to talk, the bandit's eyes were growing huge, and he was even starting to step (float?) back a little. The girl followed his eyes, and looked beside her to find a glowing Aboo-mon. Just like when he had hatched!

Aboo-mons head-tentacle-thing started to become long and skinny, and the rest of Aboo-mon became suddenly round. A tail seemed to sprout and extend from his base, to give him, almost a snake-like body. At the end it split into two small dagger ends. And, his mouth opened and grew out, like a short-snouted, round crocodile head with a spike on top.

"Spi-mon!" His now, slightly less, but still high-pitched voice instinctively cried out. "Leave, alone!" He snarled at the ghost-digimon. The bandit gave no response, but only stared in surprise. Aboo-mon (Really Spi-mon now) sprung forward, snarling, and started to spin at his enemy. With a mighty cry of 'Duo-Scyth', he struck the other digimon with the his slightly curved tail ends.

"Aboo-mon!" Wisp cried out in shock, and slight proudness. She held her arms open, "Hurry, get over here!"

"It's Spi-mon!" The little digimon yelled at the girl, but he still lept into her grasp.

The girl ran from the ghost-digimon, who had two cuts on his cheek, but was only standing still from the shock of seeing digimon digi-volve. After all digimon usually only digi-volved at that old egg-place.

Wisp ran a good fifteen feet before the ghost seemed to realize, he hadn't been paid in anyway, and had been attacked by two weaklings that were now running out of attack-range. He let out a low growl and flew at them in pursuit.

The girl panted and her eyes darted around in hope for a way to escape. Any time the ghost would be able to catch up with them, Wisp after all wasn't that fast. She quickly stopped the images of teeth shredding her and Spi-mon apart in a glorious bloody massacre. What weapons did they have? Spi-mon had his little tail duo-scyths, and she had...nails? She could grab a stick or flail, like a mad-person. If only she was a digi-destine and could make Spi-mon turn into a giant giraffe with laser vision, or something.

"Hell's hand!" Whisp heard their pursuer cry out, and then she let out her banshie screech of her own as a giant clawed hands nearly ripped her back open.

Spi-mon, who had been wrapped around the girl's neck, now slid off, between the hands, and head-butted the ghost, with his sharp head-spike.

"Aboo-mon!" The girl cried out, and sliding to a stop, lifted her foot to hit the still moving ghost right in the gut. She brought her foot down with the ghost now under it, and started her own stomp attack, while screeching in an angered rage.

Luckily for the creature under her foot, she quickly regained focus, and stepped off him. She stared at the unconscious digimon, and then at the tired looking Spi-mon.

"By the way, Wisp?" Spi-mon suddenly said, Wisp gave him her attention, surprised that he already knew her name (he must have been able to remember everything from when he was Aboo-mon). "My name is Spi-mon now, not Aboo-mon. Say it Spi-mon"

"Spi-mon," She repeated, he was getting snarky.

Eventually they started to walk again, finding a bridge only a few minutes away, and beond the bridge a tavern, just as Birddra-mon had said.

Wisp entered it with Spi-mon, hoping to find something other then fruit to eat, and maybe even a short lasting job so she could afford it.

_**Comment and review pretty please! Also I know this chapter was a little slow. The next one's better ;) Gove me any ideas or names of digimon that you may want to see appear! Mini fight scene coming up soon with some humor at Wisp's expence...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've been uploading these pretty fast :) Hope you enjoy**_

_**Viruses Ch. 3**_

Wisp entered the tavern with Spi-mon trailing at her heels. It was just a simple tavern, with wooden tables, chairs, and a bar. The bartender stopped Wisp in her tracks, he was an egg with eyes. She blinked and he stared at her patiently waiting for her to approach the bar.

"Wisp," Spi-mon hissed up to her, "Stop being rude and go talk to him."

"R-right!" The young woman nodded gaining some confidence and walked up to the egg. She cleared her throat and tried her best to stay level headed, while talking to the bizarre digimon. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes, little girl?" He spoke in a gruff voice.

"Well I'm new around the area." Wisp fidgeted a little, she was talking to an egg...for some reason it was just different from talking to a giant flaming bird. "And I was just wondering if...you could maybe tell me where an atm is?"

The girl winced as Wisp-mon's tail slapped her leg. Wisp mentally slapped her-self, staring into the glowing yellow eyes of an egg had just blown her mind, she had lost her thoughts and panicked. The first thing that came to her mind was her need of money and an atm machine dispensed money so...it had just clicked in her mind.

"Well we don't have one near here..." The egg spoke again out of it's non-revealed mouth, "But, if your foreign we have a money exchanger. It's in the back by the bathrooms."

"Oh, yeah thanks." Wisp smiled her best and walked around the bar to find a small hall and at the end was a large machine, just like the man/egg had said. Not wanting to seem like a complete moron, she walked up to it. At least she could pretend that she had thought she had money to exchange and then come back pretending that she couldn't find it, and maybe get to work a little for some food out of the bartenders pity for a simple clumsy foreigner. Yet as she poked at a large screen on the machine it roared into life and started to softly hum. From where Wisp's finger had touched an enlarged finger print came on screen with some random info about Wisp. It asked her to affirm that she was her-self and then gave her a list of several options.

Wisp reached into her pocket and happily got out a thin small wallet that she always carried with her, looking inside she discovered twenty dollars that her mother had given her for lunch her last day in the human world. She poked a tab that Said 'EXCHANGE' and after much searching through different currency, got American Dollars TO Digidollars. She put the twenty into the machine, like a candy bar-dispenser, it then sent out a few very colorful rectangular pieces of paper.

"C-canadian?" WIsp picked up the colorful money

"What?" Spi-mon looked confused by her statement

"Nothing." The girl smirked at her own little joke and continued to look at her supposed account. It contained nothing, apparently when you first touched it, it made you an account and you could access it later with figer (Paw/tenticle/claw/tongue/ext...) print. Somewhere to store your money, it would come in handy for long-time use.

Wisp ordered (Much to her delight) a giant cheeseburger and a bottle of diet coke. She ordered Spi-mon some chicken nuggets with some fries and a coca-cola (He seemed to like sweet things). They both ate, delighted not to have fruit after so long of non-stop fruit consumption. Wisp used the extra money to buy two large water bottles which she set at her feet for while her and Spi-mon feasted.

As they were eating about seven new terrifying digimon entered the tavern. Six of them gost-like digimon, the seventh one of them sent shivers down my spine and managed to silence the entire tavern with his presence. He slowly floated up to the bar and took a seat on a stool. Wisp kept glancing back at him to get a better look and Spi-mon just stared.

He carried a large scythe that was attached to a chain, that wrapped around his neck and went all the way to the floor ending in an odd looking ball that had a golden eye and spikes on it. He wore a red cloak that covered his face in shadow and had many unfriendlu looking markings on it's pruple inside, and hood. A gray robe the covered his entire body. To Wisp he highly resembled the grim reaper, which meant he resembled death.

"Spi-mon!" Wisp hissed at him, bringing his eyes away from the terrifying digimon. Honestly she wasn't mad at him, but she was worried that staring at the creature may bring his attention to them. "It's rude to stare."

Spi-mon pouted, but started to concentrate on eating again. Wisp started to eat to, noticing that the tavern started to slowly gain a little noise again as soon as the scary digimon ordered food and drinks for him and what seemed to be his lackeys. Wisp suddenly realized in horror that the lackeys were the same type of digimon that had stopped them on the road and that she had stomped on.

Wisp put her head down trying to look anti-social and started to stuff her face with food.

Then to her utter shock another gost-like digimon floated into the tavern. This one had a bandage on it's stomach and a look of embarrassment on it's face. Wisp instantly put her head down further allowing her long hair to shield her face. Apparently a good stomping hadn't done too much to hurt anything but the digimon's pride. He floated in sullenly and chose a stool next to the others of his kind. Wisp tuned her ears onto their conversation.

"Hey Bakemon number 8! Where have you been?" One of the other Bakemon asked.

"There was this stupid Freshie traveling with this girl. I've never seen their species before, but I stopped them anyway to pay the toll. They didn't have anything and then the girl yelled insults at me! Then her Freshie digivolved and I was so suprised they managed to...run away from me using vile tricks!"

"Woah, not cool." The Bakemon's leader spoke up, "Maybe we should find them and teach them not to trick friendly kind generous toll collectors."

Some of the Bakemon snickered and yelled in agreement with 'Phantomon', their leader. Wisp could feel her heart race and she stared at Spi-mon with large eyes begging him not to say anything. If their attacks had basically done nothing to one of the Bakemon, then their leader, Phantomon, would surely be near impossible to beat or even run away from.

Spi-mon and Wisp blended into the tavern's crowd the best they could, leaning lazily on the table and making small awkward conversations. Thanks to her mittens and covering her face completely with hair, Wisp managed to pull of a weird sort of digimon look.

After a hour or so the group of Bakemon and their leader got up and left, leaving the human and her companion relieved at last. Wisp then addressed a very important issue.

Strolling up to the egg she asked, "You don't know anywhere I could maybe shower and sleep for free do you?"

The egg snorted...somehow, "No where near here, little girl. Maybe you could wash off in a river that's near here." Wisp fingered her, by now, greasy hair sadly. She had wished to have at least some shampoo if not conditioner. The egg sighed and looked at her pitiful expression, a young female with no money to keep her-self clean. How would she ever find a proper husband? "Listen you can take a few free shampoo conditioner, and soap samples that I keep for the guests who normally stay in one of my inn rooms."

Wisp grabbed both the eggs hands and with shining eyes that brimmed with tears and hope she choked out, "Thank you."

"N-no problem," The egg answered the pathetic girl.

Soon Wisp had gathered two towel as well as many free samples and a comb from everyone in the bar that took pity on the poor young girl and her son (So they assumed). She thanked them over and over and then practically ran to the river. She found a nice shallow strip that didn't have a harsh current. She contemplated whether she could strip in front of Spi-mon and then decided digimon went around naked anyway, well at least covered in short hair or scales, and that he was too young to care.

She stripped down and washed her clothes with the soap in the cold water, hanging them up to dry. Then she entered the cold water, enjoying and dreading it at the same time. She happily washed her hair and then washed her body and Spi-mon with the soap.

Spi-mon heavily complained about the cold water, but then enjoyed splashing around once he got used to the water. The two companions played around in the water, Wisp teaching Spi-mon how to swim, and Spi-mon splashing her at every given opportunity. Altogether it was a very fun time.

Eventually they both got out of the water, enjoying the large towels that they quickly dried them-selves with. Wisp checked her drying clothes. She put on her dried undergarments and mittens. Her shirt and pants (That's trousers for you non-American/Canadians) were still pretty wet. So she kept the towel wrapped around her and rested on a large rock while Spi-mon curled up onto her lap.

Wisp started to tell him a story, feeling like he was one of her nephews. Soon Spi-mon was thinking of fairies, centaurs, trolls, witches, wolves, and dragons. For fun Wisp put mon after each creature's mythological name to add to the realism factor for Spi-mon. He was a very good listener and kept asking for another story. Eventually Wisp said that she was done and that was that.

"But, Wisp!" Spi-mon complained loudly like a child.

"My brain needs a rest!" Wisp grabbed the horn on his head and wiggled it playfully, "Besides my clothes must be dry by now and we need to find a place to sleep!"

"You could stay with me in my mansion." An extremely creepy voice somehow echoed.

Wisp grabbed her towel securely along with Spi-mon and jumped off her feet, then turning to face the digimon that had spoken such words. Her blood froze and her heart started to pound. There stood Phantomon with three Bakemon beside him. One of them had a large bandage on his stomach.

"Yes come stay with me. If you tell some nice ghost stories you'll be very welcome." The Phantom spoke again, appearing to be fairly friendly.

"Besides it's not often you see a digimon female with a figure that doesn't make her look twelve," The Bakemon next to Phantom muttered to the Bakemon next to him.

Wisp could faint. The bandaged Bakemon had his eyes trained on them. He seemed to be considering something. Something that Wisp knew she wouldn't like at all.

**Remember to review please. I need them to know what people think of the story and if I should change something in the plot or not, or fix a certian charactar...ext...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D thank you for reading it this far!**_

_**Viruses Ch. 4**_

Wisp's mind went blank in that very moment. With four bandits staring at her, while she was only wearing a towel had actually filled her with more embarrassment then fear. Although as the bandage Bakemon stared at her more and more intensely the fear slowly overtook her embarrassment.

One of the Bakemon coughed (If ghosts can cough) and the girl suddenly realized that they had been standing there for about five minutes in dead silence. She cleared her throat and prepared her-self for a very miserable conversation.

"W-well," Wisp started out slowly, "That is a very generous offer, but I don't feel comfortable staying with strange man over-night."

Phantomon answered, surprisingly cheerful , "Don't worry, we'll keep strange men away from you!"

The girl stared at him, and after a few seconds she once again attempted to wriggle away from the bandits with words, "I-I have to get a few things in town...it'll take a REALLY long time and I don't want you guys to have to wait for me while I shop."

"We'll carry your bags for you 3"

"Actually I just realized the tavern I was at had said something about an open room and I don't want to bother you...so I'll just stay there."

"Oh, your not a bother, besides the tavern bartender is really creepy, he looks like an egg...I can never bring my-self to order an omelet."

"No, I insist that I..."

"No, I insist that you shut up and stay with us." One of the Bakemon interrupted

"...oh..."

Wisp sighed, this digimon wouldn't give in! She thought of one final excuse and hoped for the best, "You know actually I was thinking about having a camp-out with my little Spi-mon here."

"Spi-mon!" The Bandaged Bakemon shouted out the name and suddenly rushed foreword pointing at Wisp, "Their the ones! The ones who couldn't pay and attacked me ruthlessly!"

Wisp screamed and instantly started to flee clutching her towel. The Bakemon started to pursue followed by their leader, who really wasn't tying that hard to catch them. Anyone watching their silhouettes would be reminded of a really bad scifi/horror movie from the 80s.

"Let me fight them!" Spi-mon peaked over Wisp's shoulder. She could only huff in response since she needed all of her breath to keep running. She didn't think he would really jump off of her to try to fight...but still it didn't help her stress.

"Okay that's enough." Phantomon was suddenly in front of the girl, swinging his ball and chain, not even bothering with his scythe.

Wisp darted to the side but found it was to no avail as she found a very long chain wrapping around her. The ball on the end was (Thankfully) caught by the bandit leader before it swung into the girl and the small digimon.

"Now," Phantomon loomed over them his eyes flashing and his fingers wiggling ominously, "You will stay with us for the night!"

Wisp dropped her head in defeat. Even Spi-mon had emitted defeat, he was after all chained imbetween Wisp's stomach and arms. A few Bakemon replaced Phantmon's chain with rope, and two carried her through the air using the ropes.

Wisp tried to memorize the landscape around them, but it was difficult memorizing unfamiliar rocks and trees, that seemed to simply blur together in her mind. Phantomon had taken to humming an odd ominous tune as he led his little group to his supposed mansion. Wisp noticed that the forest around them was getting thicker, and they were heading in the opposite direction of the tavern. This made her feel resentment toward the bartender that had sent them to the river in the forest, but she tried to quickly discount it as she realized that he knew nothing of what she and Spi-mon had done or the Bakemon's resentment.

Soon they did reach a mansion, it's looks were right out of a scooby-doo ghost episode. In the oncoming night the walls appeared to be an eery dark blue and there were few windows, but the visible ones were tinted so you couldn't see inside. In front there was a fenced in yard, with a giant stone gateway. In the yard there were plenty of trees and a surprising amount of stone gargoyles. There was a winding pathway that went from the gateway to the door. At least Wisp guessed it did since some of the trees hid most of the front of the house. Altogether the sight sent anxiety and fear into the girl being carried by ghosts.

Spi-mon however didn't seem to be showing that much fear. He glared at the ghosts around them, occasionally wriggling in his ropes until Wisp squeezed him into stillness. His agitations seemed to increase as they reached the mansion. He didn't speak to the ghosts, sensing that Wisp wouldn't have liked that, but he did pull faces at them every chance he got.

The odd group entered the mansion, after going down the winding brick road (No it wasn't yellow) that led to the houses entrance. Inside the decor didn't surprise Wisp in the least. The room was massive with a spiraling staircase in the corner and to the side was a giant fireplace surrounded by furniture that were covered in white sheets. On each wall there was a single door, the girl guessed that these must lead to never ending halls.

"Now!" Phantomon drew everyone's attention to him, he dramatically lifted both of his arms to the ceiling and called out in a wavering voice, "Come, all of my little Bakemon!"

Almost instantly giggling filled the room, but no one seemed to be laughing. The Bakemon set Wisp and Spi-mon onto the floor. Then each door flew open with a bang and three Bakemon entered the room, a fourth one came sliding down the staircases railing.

Wisp could feel her heart stop and then beat in her ear. She was helpless, she couldn't even protect Spi-mon from these bandits. Looking at them each she realized that non of them were laughing either. Then looking everywhere else the girl's blood froze. The paintings on the wall were giggling and pointing at her. She stared at them, all were of digimon dressed in very fancy clothing. They giggled for a few more seconds, then Phantomon drew down his arms and hushed them like they were children. Instantly the room went dead silent and the digimon portraits became stiff.

"Everyone is here then." Phantmon's chilling voice asked, "Yes? Then very well we shall begin the judgment!"

Wisp would have asked what he meant by 'judgment', but she her tongue suddenly decided not to work for her. Two Bakemon grabbed her ropes again and carried her to a couch in front of the fireplace and plopped her onto it. Phantomon took a seat what seemed like a large chair. The Bakemon piled on a couch that was perpendicular to Wisp's couch.

"Number eight!" Phantomon's voice suddenly boomed in unnecessary loudness. The bandaged ghost floated in front of the fireplace. "Tell what this female and the little male did!"

The bandaged Bakemon told a lengthy story where he had 'pleasantly' asked for the 'toll' and this girl had bluntly refused, thrown insults in his face, how her little friend had jumped him, then how she had stomped him onto the ground without warning, and then how they had ran away from him as fast as they could, disappearing into the shadows like a bat.

The Bakemon all hmm'ed at the story nodding their heads. Wisp stared at number eight, appalled at the story.

"Female and young male!" Phantomon boomed again, "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Wisp shouted instantly...wait a minute, "Umm, your...honor? What charges am I pleading against."

"Refusing to pay the government's tolls, being rude, and disgracing the Phantomon's league of extraordinary Poll Collectors...or Ploepc (P-l-ope-ck) for short."

"O-okay then." Given a fair chance Wisp might be able to talk her way out of the situation. Her mind began to awake and turn, thinking of several arguments to make. Her father had been a lawyer after all and had constantly forced her to defend any decision she had made. "My first argument is my own story."

She knew it wasn't really an argument, but letting the real story be known was the best way to start, for her. She told them every detail of when she had run into number eight. They didn't seem surprised about number eight's attitued or the story its-self, until they heard the part of Aboo-mon's change. That caused some whispering and unreadable emotions among the jury.

"Now jury." Wisp had finished her story, "You have known number eight the longest, does any of his actions in my story truly surprise you as much as his actions in his story?"

The jury looked at each other still unreadable.

"Okay time to make a decision." Phantomon chimed.

"But," Both the bandaged Bakemon and the girl objected, neither of them satisfied with their arguments yet.

"Silence." Phantomon didn't shout, but he said it in such a low deadly voice, that the entire room fell silent, "Now jury come up with your sentience!"

They huddled into a white tattered bundle, then they turned, one floated in front. He had perfect posture, seemingly acting very important. Wisp nervously bit her lip, it would all depend on how fair the jury was...which probably meant that she was doomed.

"We," This Bakemon started, talking very slowly and swayed back and forth with each word, "Have decided that this female and yoooung male, are guilty of refusing to pay the government's toll, but they are nooot guilty of being rude due to self-defense issues inclined by a Bakemon not being able to contain him-self. For the same reason she has nooot disgraced Ploepc, rather we find number eight guilty ooof disgracing Ploepc by failing to keep the girl from passing and frooom loosing his temper after trying to sexually harass a female."

"No way!" number eight shouted in defiance.

"Number three! Sentence!" Phantomon ignored him and shouted with all the paintings in the room shouting after him.

Number three held up his 'hand' and silenced the portraits, "The female is to work oooff the debt of the poll in any way deemed necessary. The male is tooo take number eight's place in collecting tolls, until he is ooonce again able to."

Wisp felt shivers go down her spine, how long would she be here? What would she have to do, well actually what could she do? Wispmon started to wriggle again unhappily.

"What about me?" The bandaged Bakemon cried out in dismay.

"Number eight, shall spend a week taking care ooof the injured master." Number three announced much to the horror of number eight.

"What! That's not fair!" He swung his arms about, "He'll kill me!"

"Only if you're not careful!" One of the Bakemon in the jury cackled.

"Court adjourned!" Phantomon seemed happy with the punishment dispensed to both parties. He pointed at one of the Bakemon in the jury, "Give the female a room on the first floor. We don't want her running into master one her first day, plus then four, five, and seven can keep an eye on her."

Wisp's head spun. For one thing she would never be able to tell each Bakemon apart enough to call them by their number, and second she wasn't sure that Spi-mon was strong or mature enough to be on his own yet.

One of the Bakemon tugged on her ropes and led her into one of the door's. Behind her she heard the continuous panicked noise of number eight's objections to his punishment of taking care of 'the master'.

_**See, I have a cunning plot on it's way :) Hope you liked it. Please review! I like favorites and everything, but a review tells me that you are interested enough to take thirty seconds to tell me your thoughts, or just to say 'Hey I liked it' :) Constructive critisism welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It's done :D I rewrote a lot of this immediatly after I wrote it. I mostly like how it turned out, and it fits my future plot. Oh yeah here's a disclaimer

*Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Viruses Ch. 5

The first few days of work hadn't been so bad. Wisp had been untied and commanded to 'make the house clean' by Phantomon, who had also insisted at the same time that she must not clean the third floor, where the 'master' was lest she suffer dire, painful punishment. It had seemed like a lot to Wisp, but using her powers of calm organization she managed to figure out how to clean the mansion in a orderly way, that wouldn't be as overwhelming. She had first cornered each Bakemon individually and asked them kindly to find boxes or bags to put their stuff, or to throw it away. Most of the Bakemon were fair and agreed to find a place for their things, but some had refused, and mysteriously found their misplaced items outside of the mansion's door the next day. They of course had gone at Wisp in rage, who in response pretended to not know a single thing about where their things had gone and when one of the Bakemon had attacked her, she had found that they could easily be lost by going to the third floor, where the supposed 'master' was and she was supposedly not aloud.

Next Wisp had swept and dusted for what seemed ages. Apparently spiders and their webs were attracted to ghosts. Along with that she had to work at the tedious work of scrubbing floors, ceilings, walls, and the molding on the walls. Thit took forever and bored her of near insanity.

Adding onto the Wisp's dilike of her cleaning job. Some of the Bakemon had started to make rude comments about Spi-mon being weak when they would 'play-fight' with him and some of them even made inappropriate comments from time to time to Wisp, while she was cleaning. It was mostly numbers 5 (The one that had attacked her for throwing his things out of the mansion), number 6 (A very strict Bakemon who had already organized his things and had actually been delighted to see the others doing the same), and of course number 8 (When he wasn't trying to take care of the master). This led Wisp to start to dislike the Bakemon very much.

Spi-mon's experience was much different. Never in his short life had he been away from Wisp for even a couple of hours. Now he spent entire afternoons alone in a dark forest, trying to get strange digimon to give him money. The first two days, he had come back to the mansion with a large black eye and several cuts, much to Wisp's concern and silent anger. He soon discovered that while asking nicely for the toll and explaining that everyone had to pay it got a few digimon to pay, some digimon needed a little threat or even a scratch of their own to be able to pay. Luckily for Spi-mon only one or two digimon actually took the forest route and they were usually at the 'In-training' (same level of digilution as Spi-mon) level of digiloution, so Spi-mon didn't find the few battles he had, too overwhelming.

Although when he came home with his meager portions the Bakemon had decided to try to 'train' him, so he could take on bigger opponents. It became clear from day one that the Bakemon weren't used to training anyone, as their training usually ended with Spi-mon being very bruised and needing Wisp to carry and feed him for the rest of the night.

All of this ended one day when some of the Bakemon, #1(arrogant), 5(aggressive), and 8(vengeful) had stolen her shirt that Phantomon had recovered from by the river and had only left a very old maids outfit (probably from the attic) for her to wear, she was not pleased. They had left a note telling her that they had hidden it somewhere on the third floor and that she would be better off wearing the maid's outfit then searching for her shirt. Wisp of course was going to search for her T-shirt, despite how scary the Bakemon were (They were probably just going to try to jump out and scare her...probably).

So in her jeans and new maid's outfit, that would have been a little to showy without the jeans, she managed to sneak to the third floor unnoticed by anyone.

Wisp carefully approached the first door of the hall nearest to the stairway. Her hand trembled with sudden thoughts of a trap that was most likely waiting for her with her t-shirt, numbers 5 and 8 would probably do anything to humiliate or hurt her in their spitefulness, however number 1 was almost completely unknown to Wisp. The girl slowly opened the door. The room inside wasn't too bad, it had been painted blue and had simple clean wooden furniture. Sliding into the room Wisp couldn't see any Bakemon, but she still top-toed across the room to the only place a t-shirt could be hidden. A large wardrobe in the center of the room.

Having read several books, she sensed a trap, but having no choice but to try to grab her shirt and then run, Wisp flung the wardrobe doors open. Nothing was inside, absolutely nothing. Sighing Wisp turned to go try the next room. However as she approached the door she stopped, voices were rumbling outside of the door.

"She must have been up here by now." It was a grumpy, slightly angry voice. She knew it as Bakemon #5, the aggressive one that had attacked her.

"Maybe she sneaked up here last night and got it." This voice was disappointed, "We'll just be bored until story time then".

Wisp smiled at that remark. The only good thing about staying at the bandit's mansion was the chance for her to be able to make and share bedtime stories. It had started the first night of cleaning, to cheer Spi-mon up and all of the Bakemon had just floated in from no where and started to listen. After that they had demanded a story every night.

"No she's here somewhere." Wisp instantly recognized this voice as the spiteful number 8, "She better be or else I'll never get a chance to pay her back for my humiliation and the horrible work I have had to do alone. We can't get her any where else with Phantomon's paintings and statues everywhere."

"I'll never understand that mon." Number 1 muttered and their voices started to fade away as if the Bakemon were leaving.

Wisp waited for a while. She would return to cleaning for a few more days and then search again when the Bakemon had grown bored with their game. She slowly made her way out, making sure the hallway was completely clear. Then she walked as quickly and as quietly as she could to the staircase. However as soon as she had gotten to the end of the hall Bakemon 8 was floating down the hall looking grumpy and bruised with a plate of what appeared to be bloody raw steak. As soon as he saw her he let out a yell of excitement and flew into the air, dropping the steak.

Wisp yelped and spun around, breaking into a sprint. She practically flew across the hall, making sharp turns into foreign areas. Not knowing if the vengeful digimon was still after her, she glanced back and didn't see anything, but she could swear that she was hearing haunting snickering and dreadful moaning echoing in the halls. She decided to hide, since she had ran so much that her sides were about to burst.

Wisp tentatively chose a door at random. It had a warm feeling about it. She slowly opened the door peaking inside. It looked fine, a nice medium sized room, with a desk to the side that looked like it had never been used. The girl slid inside and very quietly shut the door. Finally her heart began to calm and she slid down to the floor with her back against the door.

The sense of calm did not last, however as Wisp opened her eyes and saw a bed in the corner of the room. She hadn't noticed it, because the door opened to it. It had giant quilts covering something very large in the bed.

Wisp rose and her curiosity led her to the bedside. Could whoever that was in the bed, be the 'master'. By the bed was a small table, that had some pills and water, along with what appeared to be chewed up red, bloody meat.

Suddenly the thing in the bed groaned and squirmed under his quilt. Curiously Wisp leaned over massive pillows on the queen sized bed, and saw a blond man. He had a long face that was currently tinted green. On his face was a grimace, as if he was in pain. Wisp felt her heart sink, this was definitely a sick man. She started to wonder if this could be the supposed 'master' that was supposed to be on the third floor. Maybe Phantomon had another secret hidden away on the floor, yet that wouldn't explain number 8's punishment.

Wisp eyes trailed to what looked suspiciously like fabric peaking out from underneath the man's quilt. Biting her lip, Wisp wondered if that could be her beloved T-shirt. The girl put her hand over the man's nostrils and felt his breath. It was slow and steady, he was definitely asleep.

Surfacing all of her courage, Wisp leaned over the blond, having to crawl partly onto the large bed. She glanced down one more time and found the man's eyes open and glaring wildly at her, they were an unnatural yellow. He met Wisp's frightened hazel eyes and curled his lip in unreasonable anger, showing off large sharp fangs.

Wisp felt sharp terror rake down her and somehow staying calm she retracted her reach and very slowly slid off of the bed, never looking away from the yellow eyes.

The man started to squirm under his quilt, seemingly unable to get up or move. He let out bizarre hissing and an occasional snarl. His odd green tinted face suddenly flushed a deep pink and he stopped his struggling to pant in exhaustion.

As he panted Wisp noticed something in his mouth. It was an odd pink devise that almost looked like a warped version of a car jack, it was obviously uncomfortable for the man. He seemed to be trying to yell again but every time he did the devise would vibrate and nothing would come out of the man's mouth. Wisp knew that the devise should be removed if the man would ever be able to speak.

Trying to be brave Wisp crawled onto the bed again. She put her hand on the man's chin, determining on how to get the devise out without losing her hand, the man watched her suspiciously. Wisp reached back and grabbed the fork by the chewed up steak, with her other hand Wisp stuck a finger in the corner of the man's mouth, forcing him to keep his mouth partly open, despite his fierce gumming of her finger and struggling. Wisp soon became frustrated at the man's struggling head, she wouldn't be able to get the fork into his mouth.

The girl sat herself onto the man's torso, much to his surprise, and held his head still with her ankles while she concentrated on sticking the fork into his mouth. She poked at the odd devise and found that she could easily slide it away and out of the man's mouth, it was surprisingly long and seemed as if it had been all the way down his throat. He instantly stopped struggling as Wisp started to pull the devise out of his mouth, in fact he opened his mouth so wide that Wisp could have stuck a bowling ball into it.

"Better." The man mumbled in a scratchy deep voice, "Now they'll die, but not quickly"

Wisp felt as if she had accomplished something great, but as she thought about it, she could have just doomed her and Spi-mon. She grabbed her T-shirt and climbed off of the bed. She began to leave, but gave one last look at the sick man in the bed. Curiosity began take over her mind.

"Are you the master?" Wisp asked the man, who had been muttering gruesome things to him-self.

"Hmm?" He looked at the girl again, "yes, that's what the Bakemon and Phantomon call me at least. You however are not a Bakemon or Phantomon. I've never seen a species with your heat signature before."

"Heat signature?" Wisp repeated, was this man really a snake? He had the eyes and he seemed to see in heat like a snake, but he still looked like a man. Then Wisp remembered where she was and that the man was really a mon, so it could be possible.

"Tell me." The mon hissed, "How did you get here, girl?"

So Wisp told a short summery of her tax experience, her sentence, her t-shirt, and her being chased.

"Tax collectors?" The mon narrowed his yellow eyes and begun to mutter to him-self again. Just then the door handle begun to twist. The sick mon muttered, "Under the covers."

So Wisp found her-self darting underneath the quilt and crawling over lumpy pillows that surrounded the man. She curled into a ball and slid between two of the pillows, just as she heard a chillingly familiar voice speaking.

"Master, you look dreadful!" Phantomon exclaimed dramatically, "We still do not know what's causing this sickness. What if you die!"

A sharp smacking sound, like a crack of a whip sounded along with a yelp. Then the 'master's' voice boomed, "You moron! I have been laying here for weeks and you don't even look in my mouth or suspect that maybe I wasn't sick. Take these quilts off me and see why I can't move! Then throw away those poisonous pills and free me!"

Wisp felt a surge of terror as the quilt was lifted off of her and she found Phantomon giving her a skeptical look. Then her terror turned to horror, as Wisp realized what the lumpy pillows really were. Dark green coils covered in smooth scales surrounded her, they were held in place by never ending silver chains. Looking at the 'master' Wisp saw the coils were attached to his torso, which was also chained.

"What are you looking at?" The 'master' hissed/snarled and Wisp looked away only to realize he had yelled at Phantomon, "Now free me Phantomon. Free your master."

"Yes, master." Phantomon obediently began to slice the chains apart with his scythe.

Immediately the 'master' began to break free of the chains and roared in laughter as he stretched his long snake body across the room. Wisp found her-self in one of the top corners of the room, clinging to the mon for her life.

"Now Phantomon." the 'master' began to speak again, "We talk of revenge."

Hope you liked it. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy~

Viruses Ch. 6

Phantomon seemed to be in between the emotions of joy and terror. He was shaking while having an intensely happy look in his visible eyes. The bandit leader somehow found his voice as his giant serpent of a master board into him with yellow eyes. "S-sir, what do you mean by revenge? Wasn't it an accident, like Cherrymon had said? He had told us that you had been Hoooribly ambushed by a group of Impmon and pushed off of a cliff and even bit off your tongue."

"Bull." The 'Master' muttered in anger and his snake-like body started to form coils beneath him, Wisp found her-self trapped in between coils as she reached the floor. "I refuse to let this go unpunished. We will break off from the forest government at once."

"As you say my master." Said Phantomon in a cheery voice. His fear seemed to have subsided. The seemed to float-skip away and Wisp could swear she was hearing whistling portraits from below, most likely the portraits.

Wisp tried to squirm out of the snake-like bodies grasp and call to the 'master' to ask him to release her, but before she could utter a cry the breath in her lungs was squeezed out. Muscles all around her were tensing, the digimon above her's human body had started to stretch back, as if poising for a strike. Wisp suddenly clung to her section of snake body in sudden realization of what was about to happen. Then with such quickness that Wisp's gasp was torn from her mouth, the 'master' launched him-self foreword, easily turning out of the door, and down the hall. His powerful snake body propelling him foreword with barely glimpse-able speed.

Before Wisp's mind could comprehend the hall ways passing before her, she found her-self in front of the fireplace on the main floor. The scaley tail that had followed her whipped into the room and formed neat coils under the 'master'. Wisp managed to slip off of the snake-like body and roll a bit away, but ended up at the foot of a couch clutching her head.

The 'master' still did not remember Wisp, but instead rose several feet into the air. He let out a strong below, "ASSEMBLE!".

Wisp did not hear her own groan her as the portraits and statues screamed and luckily slowly became silent. Answering the call Phantomon floated in giggling like a schoolgirl, he whispered to the curled up Wisp, "No one's been able to get the portraits to shout like that for ages. Isn't it horribly loud?"

The Bakemon came tumbling in after all of them with an alternating look of surprise, happiness, and fear at the sight of their master. They greeted him with cries of delight and deep bows. The 'master' waited until they were all seated before he spoke. "I am back and healthy. It will take some time, but I will recover the strength that was sapped from a devise planted inside of my mouth. All of You who took care of me and let me remained chained and did not even try to inspect me once! Although I am enraged at your stupidity I do not blame you for what has happened. The fault lays upon the forest government, they suspected my thoughts of leaving for the metal government and could not afford to lose or allow another government to gain the taxes we collect!"

Wisp's brain had stopped buzzing a while ago, but she still clutched it as if she was in pain. As she laid on the ground she listened intently, considering the information she was receiving.

"Hoooow did you escape?" Inquired Bakemon number three droned.

"Oh yeah," the 'master' scooped up Wisp, who had been content with just listening and now coward in front of all of the Bakemon glowing eyes, "This little female noticed something in a few minutes that you Bakemon couldn't for months and pried my mouth open to get it out!"

All of the Bakemon hung their heads, a few even had tears forming in their eyes. Phantomon broke the silence in a choked voice, "Master, I will send a letter to the metal government and another letter to the forest government, but what of the female? We had before had her clean as punishment, but now the statues should work again under your control, so what shall we do?"

the 'master' held Wisp in front of him, looking her over thoughtfully, but before he could make a conclusion, Spi-mon burst into the room.

"Wisp?" He called, it was story time after all. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. It certainty didn't look like anything good was about to happen. He quickly snapped into action snarling and slithering as fast as he could. He screamed in what seemed to be a threatening voice, "Put her down!"

"Why?" the 'master' was not impressed, but he did seem slightly amused because of the small digimon. "Are you going to fight me for her? Or are you going to think of some clever plan to save her from my evil clutches."

He stuck out his long tongue at Spi-mon and hissed while waggling his non-existent eyebrows. Spi-mon snarled in response, "Wisp does the thinking not me! So you let her go or...or I'll beat you up!"

"Is that so," the 'master' chuckled and tucked an annoyed Wisp under his arm. She didn't dare say anything to offend the large digimon, he seemed to have a very bad temper, but at that moment she very badly wanted to give him a good kick to the jaw and run to comfort poor confused Spi-mon. The snake mon rose into the air his powerful coils extending while easily keeping him balanced. He put one hand on Wisp's head and started to give her a noogie laughing eavily. Spi-mon became infuriated and sprang at the 'master' he flipped trying to scratch him with his tail. The giant powerful digimon flicked the smaller on aside easily and grinned seemingly thinking of the situation as a game.

Spi-mon rose again unsteadily and started to advance toward the 'master' again. Seeing that her little digimon could get seriously hurt Wisp grabbed the 'master's' fist to stop his annoying assault and found her voice. Trying to yell in a commanding motherly tone that ended up as a odd squeal of irritation she squealed, "Stop. It!"

The room became silent everyone remembering that she could talk. Spi-mon started to cry, assuming that she had cried out for some sort of pain to stop. Then enraged in his own righteous anger Spi-mon began to glow and a high-pitched 'weeeeee' came from him. His glowing form stretched as a dog-like body formed with what seemed to be a human-like torso forming on top. Altogether he now had six limbs, four legs and two arms. All of them had three long claws. His head-spike became wider and longer fitting his head like a cap and his split tail end grew into three small blades. His face seemed to belong to a dinosaur, almost like his previous one. As the light faded Spi-mon's dog-like body was revealed to have very long, shaggy dark gray fur and his human-like torso seemed to have tough light gray skin. His now dark green eyes glared at the shocked 'master'.

"Let her go!" His voice, now slightly lower but still boyish, commanded. He held up his new hands and shifted his new shaggy dog-like-body, so he was firmly grounded and ready to fight. His tail whipped back and forth, the three spikes at the end twitching threateningly. He even bared small sharp teeth along with four larger canines.

"That was interesting." The 'master' muttered breathlessly and to everyone's surprise he set down Wisp. Spi-mon held his ground as the giant digimon snaked toward him.

"What is your name little mon." the 'master' inquired. Reaching out as if desiring to pick up the digimon in front of him.

"Sudiusmon," Sudiusmon (soo-dee-us-mon) muttered, "what's going on? And who are you?"

"That is the beloved master 3," Phantomon popped up out of no where.

"I am not calling you master." Sudiusmon spat indignantly and crossed his arms stubbornly as if the 'master' had suggested the title.

"Of course not, you may call me Werehebimon." Werehebimon was actually smirking down at Sudiusmon. He looked at him with an almost frightening interest, "So tell me how did you do that."

"Umm," All of Sudiusmon's aggression disappeared and a look of confusion took over, "I really don't know how. I just felt like I needed to save Wisp. Oh yeah, Wisp!"

Sudiusmon lept away from Werehebimon and tried to sprint over to a stunned looking Wisp. However he seemed confused of how to properly move his new limbs and ended up getting his face to the ground, instead of him-self to Wisp. Wisp having been shocked her-self by another transformation, finally came to her senses and fast crawled to Sudiusmon. She started to hoist him to his feet.

"No more riding on my shoulders for you," She grunted and then without thinking she said concerned, "Are you alright Aboo-mon."

Sudiusmon stared at her, "Aboo-mon? Really? Aboo-mon!"

"...sorry..." Wisp smiled apologetically, "Wh-what was your name exactly?

"Sudiusmon." The young mon hung his head defeated.

"Sooooodiusmon," Wisp repeated, trying out the new name. she couldn't help but to feel a little uncomfortable with this new version of Spi-mon. She had already felt Spi-mon had changed during the stay at the mansion. Well he had obviously changed due to being forced to fight and toughen up all by him-self, but now he had limbs and it was weird. Without thinking Wisp started to play with Sudiusmon's tail, imagining a hairy Spi-mon. Neither of them noticed a giant snake man slither behind them.

"I have decided." Werehebimon voice boomed behind the duo. Wisp jumped and Sudiusmon swung around accidentally smacking Wisp with his tail, "You are both free to go."

"What?" Wisp couldn't help, but to question the digimon while she nursed her poor bruised cheek. His expression looked like a child who had just found a portal to the inside of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Yes of course you can leave!" He grinned, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. "You just have to promise to do me one little favor."

"And what's that." Wisp asked, not liking the way he was looking at Sudiusmon.

"Deliver a message to a certain digimon." Werehebimon drew back and took a piece of paper and quill from an oddly prepared Phantomon. He scribbled a message down, snickering as he did so. He gave Wisp the message and patted her on the head, much to both the dislike of Wisp and Sudiusmon. "Now let's see, who takes toll around that area? Number five? Yes number five will show you the way. We need you to give the message to that lovely little Rosemon. Tell her it's from her old friend Werehebimon."

Wisp wasn't sure that she wanted to go anywhere with the most aggressive Bakemon as her guide. Number five crossed his arms and snorted, but he didn't raise any protests to leading them there.

"Why should we?" Sudiusmon barked at Werehebimon, whose smile instantly disappeared. "We don't owe you anymore, we did what you guys told us."

"Weeell," Phantomon floated over to them, twirling his scythe, "Actually your debt is paid, but Wisp's debt is not. She still has a few days of work to do...so this would clear her completely and I suppose I could maybe help you out a little too. I noticed Wisp doesn't look like any digimon I've ever seen and she hasn't shown signs of a special attack at all. So whatever you are maybe I could help you figure whatever you need to know out, because I'm sure you didn't come here by choice."

Wisp eyes widened. She hadn't really thought about getting back to her world. There was her father and mother...how would they react if they figured out she had been gone for so long? She looked down, feeling guilty for not having thought of it before. "Okay then. We'll do it."

"Great!" Werehebimon grinned obviously pleased, "Number four and seven go pack some supplies! Number one and two get this female some decent traveling ware, so she doesn't come back with bloody feet. Phantomon stay with me, we need to talk."

Wisp was sent down one of the halls and into a room, so she was separated from Werehebimon and Phantomon by a wall. Number two and one kept coming in and out of the room piling various clothes in the middle of the room. Wisp shuddered at the thought of having to try all of them on, she had never been much of a shopper. The girl made a request for a glass of water and drained it quickly then when both Bakemon were out of the room she put it up to the wall and put her ear to the end. Now she could make out most of the two powerful digimon's conversation.

"...Are you sure?" The voice was Phantomons, "I could have just gone instead. You obviously wanted Sudiusmon."

"I'm sure." Werehebimon answered, "With that ability anyone would want him. However the female is obviously how he did it. I would like to know more about this actually. So I'm sending you to the ancient libraries. Find things out, listen into conversations, ask questions, and even bring me some books on the matter?"

"You can read?"

*SMACK*

"Oww, okay, I'm sorry. Your certainly the Mr. grumpy-scales today."

"Hmph, I'll feel better once they get back from their journey."

"Why do you want them to goo so much exactly?"

"...just so they can get to...know the other governments. That's..."

Wisp jerked her head away from the wall and hid the glass behind her. She smiled at the Bakemon who had walked in right after she had jerked her head away from the wall.

The next few hours consisted of Wisp findinga sturdy pair of strong leather boots that fit comfortably, a coat just in case, and a pocketknife just in case they met a meany on the way. Wisp and Sudiusmon bathed, ate slept, and then ate again. They were sent off, Wisp with a backpack and Sudiusmon with a mini backpack and what Wisp suspected were saddlebags. His dog-like-body was only the size of a medium sized dog, but he was very strong. Number five joined them, he carried his own supplies in a small pack slung over his shoulder.

The trio set off toward whatever was the forest government, to talk to whoever was Rosemon. Wisp had a funny feeling that the chore would not be as easy as Werehebimon made it out to be and could not forget the way Phantomon had strengthened her suspicion by hugging her before they left.

So what did you think? Like where this is going? Like Sudiusmon?

Please review, so I don't become depressed and so I can actually think of some insperation to add to the meat of the story :)

THANK YOU TO: The Fire Magician (You've reviewed every chapter, so you deserve 5 times the thanks)! and Tamer Of Light (Your awesome too) for reviewing the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

So, um...this only took a few months ^^' stuff happens, this chapter at first was almost like a filler and I found it boring to write so it would have probably been boring to read, so I rewrote it just for you~ Enjoy~

**Viruses Ch. 7**

Sudiusmon watched Wisp walk in front of him. He hadn't realized it before, but she walked particularly slow. His eyes trailed toward Bakemon number five. The ghost was not particularly friendly, but after they had left the mansion he hadn't said anything mean to either Wisp or Sudiusmon. In fact he had even been helpful in leading them to a train that went to what he called the 'forest government'. The young digimon cracked his new knuckles with a toothy smile. The ghost would be allowed to live for now.

With the last knuckle cracked he looked down at his hands flexing them. It was an odd sensation, almost as if his one tail had become a bunch of little stiff tails for him to control. The young digimon couldn't help but to smile enthusiastically, he could probably rip apart the Bakemon with his new claws. He snickered to him-self with the entertaining thought.

"aah," Sediusmon stopped in his tracks. A voice had just whined at him from the surrounding trees. He had made those type of sounds after the Bakemon's 'training sessions'. He leaned toward where he had thought the noise had come from. The sound softly drifted toward him again and he instantly broke into a gallop toward them.

"Sediusmon?" Wisp called to him in a confused voice. Sediusmon ignored her. She could catch up with him eventually. He kept his pace, finding it easy to leap over logs with his new legs. Legs were definitely a good thing.

The young digimon broke into a small clearing, the whining was coming from a poorly hidden pit. Sediusmon pulled a few branches off of the top of the pit and peered down into it. A small black furred creature lay at the bottom. It wore large blue clawed gloves and had giant blue tipped ears. It twitched and moaned rolling onto it's back to reveal giant gashes.

"S-Sediusmon," Wisp panted. She had just ran out of the surrounding brush, shortly followed by an annoyed Bakemon number eight. She dropped down to her knees beside her spiky friend. "A...cat? How, what..." Wisp seemed unsure of what to say, so instead she offered a look of worry and frustration. She placed a hand on Sediusmon's shoulder and called to the small feline, "Hey, can you hear me? We're going to try to get you out and help you. Don't try to fight us."

Sediusmon could sense his friend's worry and stress. He shifted uncomfortably and tensed in a sudden surge of adrenaline. He knew he had to do something and Wisp was only looking around. So he lept into the pit, landing heavily beside the wounded cat.

"A...Sediusmon!" Wisp yelled at him and then sighed in slight frustration. She disappeared from his view and a rope was tossed down. "Wait to climb up, I'm going to wrap it around a tree for support! Try making a harness..err you probably don't know...umm, tie the rope around it's shoulders, chest, waist, and thighs."

Sediusmon began to do as instructed when Wisp's voice reached him again, "Wait! Number five has a blanket! We can make something to lift him out."

The spiked digimon untied the rope in frustration. He waited until a large branch was moved over the pit. The rope returned with a squarish contraption attached to it. Four large stick had been tied together and the cloth was draped over it, attached to the stick-square with a ton of duct tape.

Sediusmon carefully pulled the cat onto the devise with more instructions from Wisp. The rope went taut and the cat very slowly rose into the air. The spiked digimon jumped onto the wall of the pit and found that his new claws were very successfully at climbing the pit's rocky walls.

When he had managed to clamor all the way out of the pit, he saw Wisp sitting with her legs locked against a tree, grunting as she pulled on a rope. Number five was holding a small log, that supported Wisp's rope, over the pit. The young digimon wanted to be helpful as well, so as soon as the small cat appeared he grabbed the end of the square bed-devise and pulled it away from the pit. He sat it upon the ground, trying to be careful. The small cat moaned, he hadn't been careful enough apparently.

"Wisp," Sediusmon called his friend over. He leaned over the small cat wanting to help him, but not knowing how.

"Stop..." The cat spoke in a soft high voice, her eyes fluttered. She seemed to be coming back into consciousness. She locked her eyes onto the young digmon's face and her chest began to heave in shallow panicked breaths.

"Shh," Wisp appeared with a bottle and poured a strong smelling liquid over the cat's chest, causing her to screech. Seduismon held the cat's paws down, she could probably give a few good swipes to the face.

Wisp then quickly wiped and started wrapping the wound with what seemed to be a pair of scarves. As she worked she started to mutter to Sediusmon to relieve some tension, "I never thought that a ghost would drink...but I guess it turned out to do some good...good thing that phantomon's random enough to pack a bunch of winter gear and frilly socks..."

She finished her work and Sediusmon let the panicked cat up. The feline panted looking at the two friends with a mixed expression of suspicion and confusion. After a long dramatic pause she asked, "What do you want?"

Sediusmon was about to say 'nothing,' but Wisp quickly interrupted him, "To know who you are and why you were in that pit."

The cat glared at her, but still replied, "My...my name name is Blackgatomon. I was in that pit, because some of the...officials of a certain government didn't agree with my ethics."

"I see," Wisp considered Blackgatomon and then seemed to come to a rapid decision, "Your coming with us. We're heading out of this government, so whoever threw you into that pit won't be able to finish the job."

"...what?" The cat spat back at her and even tried to scoot back, "What are you talking about? We're in the neutral zone dimwit any government could want my neck! Why do you need me?"

"Yeah," Number five floated above them and voiced his opposition, "I've seen her around when I go back for the day. If anything she's just a useless pickpocket that does beast work. So why do we need her."

"Uhh," Clearly Wisp hadn't thought that far and seemed rather embarrassed at her lack of knowledge, "Well, I guess she would know the land that Number Five couldn't take us too. Yeah she could be our guide."

"And what happens when she robs you of all you have and leaves you alone in a ditch?" Number Five snapped clearly annoyed.

"Then you'll have one less job to do!" Wisp snapped at the ghost who became silent in an odd type of pouting.

The determined girl tried to get Sediusmon to place Blackgatomon on her back, but he refused and placed the surprised cat on his shaggy dog-like back instead. Blackgatomon stayed quiet for most of the journey leaving a long silent journey in front of the small group.

So Sediusmon found him-self thinking just as he had at the beginning of their journey. Blackgatomon wasn't that heavy and her fur felt nice against his back. However she kept shifting and muttering odd things under her breath. She obviously didn't trust them and Bakemon Number Five had told them how untrustworthy she was. But, Soon they would be rid of Number Five, so his opinion would no longer matter. The young digimon nodded to him-self in satisfaction and allowed his mind to zone out for the rest of the journey.

Wisp allowed her-self to slouch against the comfortable train seat. She sighed as she looked out of the window and watched Number Five collecting taxes. He met her eyes for a split second before she pulled back. He had done his job and she had made sure to thank him, but she was glad they could leave the ghost behind. He wasn't a bad mon, he just creeped the crap out of her.

Sediusmon's head suddenly thumped onto her thigh, Blackgatomon's head was on her other thigh. They had had a long journey and they both were exhausted, so she was glad they were able to fall asleep so quickly. Although Sediusmon did sort of have an uncomfortable head.

The train started to move with a soft jerk. The scenery going by went from the train station and various waving digimon, to a simple forest. For some reason the trees going by at slowly rising speeds seemed to calm the young woman. She started to imagine a story to go along with the forest, but then she just let her brain go blank and let the scenery envelop her, so her mind could rest.

A swift slide of the door woke Wisp up. Then before her eyes, she met the creepiest sight she had ever seen. It literally had an upside down pink tulip for it's head that seemed to have a yellow-ish stem with two leaves for it's hat. The head had two eyes and a mouth made of perfectly round long ovals. Under it's head it had a cartoonishly fat green body with tiny round arms and legs.

She instantly had to avert her eyes, so she wouldn't cringe. She said nothing as it sat down. She wanted to say hello or something friendly, however every time she glanced at it her mind went blank and a dull fear cut through her.

From what Wisp knew they were heading for the plant kingdom, they had to deliver the message to Rosemon. Judging from it's flowery appearance the creature was probably from the plant kingdom. She should ask it about the plant kingdom before they reached their destination. Yet...oh, Lord save her, it was a foot in front of her.

"I'm Lalamon," The creature spoke in a comically deep valley-girl type of way. Wisp felt her-self sink away from it.

"Hi," Wisp coughed and continued in rapid rambling, "I-I'm Wisp, nice to meet you, so your probably from the plant government? I'm just saying because your all flowery and...yeah..."

"Hehe," The flower hat had moved even closer. Wisp's eyes bulged as she felt it's stub hand suddenly on her thigh, "Why I like totally am from the plant kingdom~"

You see Wisp can stick her hand in a fanged enraged champion's mouth, but when it comes to Lalamon, all bets are off...Please review~Critisism, questions, advise, or just comments are always welcome~


	8. Chapter 8

Viruses - Ch. 8

It took every ounce of will power Wisp had not to give Lalamon a good kick in the pants. The plant mon was only five inches away from her face and, while his breath did smell of maple syrup, his heavy breathing was freaking the young women out. There had to be a way to get the mon away from her without violence. He might be an important asset for getting to Rosemon.

"So, the plant government, this is my first time visiting." Wisp made a story for herself in an instant. Although Lalamon's personal space invasion made it difficult for her to deliver the story in a convincing way, she went for a stereotypical ignorant girl facade. A simple smile and an air of excitement was all it took. "I'm curious about everything. I've never actually been in this type of government."

"Ooh," Lalamon responded as if what Wisp had just said explained everything. "That explains why you didn't try to jump me when you first woke up, hehe. I can entrance most females with my looks, but, like, knowing my position does help a lot."

"What's your position?" Wisp asked. She had been right not to instantly disregard him.

Lalamon drew back and puffed out his chest importantly. He said in a booming voice, "I am Rosemon's, yeah the one and only, Rosemon's petaldresser."

"W-wow," Wisp tried to hide her sudden need to laugh. She conceived that petaldresser must be something like hairdresser, "Oh, yeah, I can see why all the females would want you."

"So how about you?" Lalamon cooed, fluttering his oval eyes.

"M-me?" Wisp tried to phase through her chair. What was wrong with all of these male digimon and their attraction to humans. She tightened one of her hand into a fist, cracking her knuckles. It would be stupid to hurt Lalamon now, but it would also be plain shameful and disgusting to allow him to get even closer to herself then he already was.

Lalamon started to lean in again, Wisp twisted her head away. The plant's lips met a horn. Sudiusmon sat, snarling, with his upper body raised and his head shoved between Wisp and Lalamon's face. Wisp quickly wrapped her arms around the digimon's upper body and relaxed her position. Never before had she been more happy for the young mon's natural aggression.

"Oh, well hello," Lalamon spluttered in surprise and sank back a few feet. He stood at a safe distance from the mon. It seemed he hadn't even noticed Sudiusmon's presence and now shifted his weight nervously. The leaf on the top of his hat fluttered as the tulip head looked around and suddenly started to spin, lifting the digimon up and back onto the seat opposite of Wisp. "I was, like, unaware of your friends being here. How, like, embarrassing!"

Sudiusmon leaned forward in Wisp's grip. He wasn't sure why but that plant being so near to Wisp had enraged him. He bared his teeth, It had been wise in flying away.

"Sudiusmon this is Lalamon. I was hoping that he could help us with our visit." Wisp tried to make her intentions obvious to the young mon, "I was just about to ask if he could maybe show us around the plant government. Maybe even help us with our job."

"Your job?" Lalamon seemed interested. He sat and crossed his legs. "What job? I could totally help. Especially if it's something that will please the beautiful Rosemon."

The young women smiled, glad to have someone, who knew the area, willing to help (Even if the willingness only came from his own gain). How much information should she let him have? Wisp smiled bigger then before and replied, "Thank you. We were sent here to deliver a letter to Rosemon. I'm not really sure what it says or contains though."

"A letter? Well I guess I could help out, Rosemon always likes good news!" Lalamon chirped and clapped his stubby hands together happily.

The girl nodded, feeling a little bad. She knew simply from when WareHebimon had talked about the plant kingdom that the letter contained something nasty. So if Rosemon didn't like the news who knew what she would do to lalamon for helping them deliver the letter. Then again Lalamon was a pervey narcissist, so while she felt bad she didn't feel that bad.

"Uh, Wisp." Sudiusmon's voice snapped Wisp back into reality. Someone was opening the train compartment's door. With a sudden unexplainable fear Wisp tightened her grip on the little digimon. She did her best to look casual as a digimon stepped into the room.

It seemed to be a green caterpillar standing on half of it's lower body. Where it should of had eyes there were black stripes that were shaped like lightening bolts. Similar stripes ran across the sections of it's body. Down the center of it's head were small green lumps that seemed to be spike-shaped and on it's forehead were two long thin-leaf like things that almost looked like eyebrows reaching into the air. It had a purple beak to match sharp purple legs that it seemed to be using as hands. At it's end was a large purple stinger.

Luckily Wisp was not one of those girls who got squeamish around bugs. In fact she almost found this new digimon to be adorable. Although she also kept in mind that it had entered the compartment without knocking. So it was probably a little rude.

The caterpillar spoke in a higher geeky man's voice, "The train will have to make a short emergency stop. Please do not panic we should be up and running again in a couple of weeks. Breakfast will be provided, but dinner will have to be paid for. That is all."

"Ahh, wait!" Wisp called to the mon. He stopped and seemed to be looking at her, although without eyes she couldn't really tell. "Why are we stopping for so long?"

The caterpillar sighed, "The Beast and the Day government are at war...again. A battle is taking place a couple of miles ahead of us. It will take a week at most and then we'll wait another week just to make sure another battle doesn't start up while we're traveling. Now if you'll excuse me I have to say all of that to 37 more compartments."

Wisp let the mon go and scowled to herself. She didn't have enough money for two weeks of dinner and she didn't want to wait that long just to deliver a stupid letter. That mon had also mentioned that the battle was by the plant government's boarder. So that probably meant that the they were in the beast or day government. Despite which government they were in would be if it was safe to travel around the battle.

"Lalamon?" The girl wanted to know more about the situation.

"Yeees?" Lalamon replied in a sing song way.

"About that battle that..umm that digimon..."

"Dokunemon." Lalamon filled in her sentence.

"Yeah, Dokunemon mentioned. How often do the Beast and Day government fight? Whose land do they usually fight on anyways?"

"well," Lalamon puffed out his chest importantly, "Ever since the light and dark governments joined to make the day government it seems like they fight all the time. I think it's just because the beast government feels threatened, because they used to be top dog, ya know? Well I guess you don't know, your pretty stupid, huh? Anyways they usually fight on the Day government's territory, like the battle going on right now, because as I said the beast government probably feels threatened. "

"Thanks!" Wisp said, "I have trouble keeping up everything, coming from a neutral area."

"Obviously," Lalamon scoffed at her. Wisp found herself having to use all of her strength to hold Sudiusmon.

"We're in the day government!?" Blackgatomon hissed from Wisp's lap. Wisp had nearly forgotten about her. The black cat jumped to her feet, she must have been feeling a lot better.

"Oh hey," Lalamon fluttered his eyes at her and she simply looked annoyed.

"I have to get out of here." The cat muttered. She jumped forward, but stopped to grip her stomach in pain.

"Wait," Wisp said urgently and slid next to the feline. She glance at Lalamon who seemed to be watching with some interest. She wanted to ask the cat questions about the governments. She guessed that the day government had something to do with the cat's injuries and she wanted to know how dangerous and aggressive they were. The young women glanced at Sudiusmon who sat eying Lalamon suspiciously. She chose her words carefully, "Sudiusmon, we need to go. If we're late on our delivery Mister Rogers will be very angry with us and we won't get paid."

The young digimon cocked his head in confusion, but nodded anyways. He jumped down off of the seat and followed Wisp, who had picked up Blackgatomon, out of the compartment. They walked to the through several train carts until they came to one of the train's bathrooms. Wisp crammed the group in.

She spoke in a low hurried whisper, "It was the day government then that harmed you?"

The cat looked nervous and responded with a slight stutter, "S-sort of. Why do you want to know?"

"We need to get to the plant government's territory and to do that we have to go through day government's territory."

"Tch," The cat hissed to herself, "But you don't understand. The day government is made up of two sections. If we go over the boarder then who knows what type of mon we might run into. The ones that attacked me were brights."

"Brights," Wisp muttered, "You mean they're light types?"

"Duh," The cat wagged her tail impatiently, "They think they're better then us and if one of us Dims dares to have any opinion at all...well you saw me yourself."

"Hmm," Wisp contemplated this. Dims must be slang for the dark types of the government. From what gatomon said things must be uneasy, so if they did travel through the government's territory they would have to be extremely careful. Was the risk of traveling through a strange land with an unstable government worth it was the question.

Wisp found her hand on her backpack. They had enough food and money for food to last for a little over a week, however if they were here for a couple of weeks and the same thing happened on the way home they would surely starve.

"We'll have to go." Wisp said aloud and Sudiusmon nodded his agreement. Blackgatomon looked frightened, but seemed to not disagree. Wisp addressed the cat, "Listen you can travel with us, however if you want to break off from the group and get killed or starve to death then I won't stop you. Simply understand your not a prisoner and we won't make you stay with us, although at the same time I don't feel comfortable having an injured pers, err, mon travel alone."

Blackgatomon's shoulders sagged and she nodded, "Fine I'll travel with you, but if there's any trouble I'm running for it."

On the inside Wisp was relieved. She hadn't been lying, the thought of a helpless creature in danger simply did not seem right. She led the two digimon out of the bathroom, receiving some odd looks from other passengers.

They sneaked off of the train, although no one seemed to really care when they slipped into the boarding dock. The outside was still mostly hilly field with scattered trees and bushes. The young human started along the train tracks.

"Bye thanks for riding!" The train called after them. For politeness sake Wisp waved to it and then continued to lead. The digiworld was very bizarre.

They continued to walk along the tracks. The girl's plan was to get near to enough to the battle, so that they could at least hear it and then circle around it. Of course this did not happen.

I Tried to make it a little longer then the last chapter and at least it's a faster update then last time. Starting to get the picture of what the digiworld has become? Stay tuned and please comment~


End file.
